


[擎蜂] A lovely way to spend an evening(下)

by Greenee



Category: Transformers - Bumblebee
Genre: M/M, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenee/pseuds/Greenee





	[擎蜂] A lovely way to spend an evening(下)

大黄蜂还是太过年轻，火种链接释放了他埋在心中最深处的渴望，轰鸣的引擎热情似火，他直接跨坐在了挚爱的领袖腿侧，而且从头到尾他都毫无知觉。

一切就在半默许半失控的状况下，一发不可收拾。

当擎天柱的指尖碰到大黄蜂的前挡板时，随着咔哒一声面板的自动收起，小战士早已充能的输出管便迫不及待地顶入了领袖深蓝色涂装的手掌中。原本因为松弛的精神状态而放缓的置换随着这样的亲密接触骤然急促起来，喉间的低声嗡鸣在他挺动起腰身时压抑到了极点。大黄蜂缓缓地在擎天柱半握起的掌心中不断磨蹭着自己的小管子，附着于软金属壁外的传感节点已充分伸展打开，并不能因为这样有限的接触空间而感到满足，他几乎快要呜咽出声。

实在是太可爱了。擎天柱从来没见过大黄蜂在自己面前露出这样软弱而惹人怜爱的模样，这与小战士平日里的坚韧顽强截然相反，却又并不会因为同时存在于一人身上而显得矛盾。

领袖无意更久地折磨怀里的小型机，他明白大黄蜂想要什么，便主动捉住那根湿漉漉的小管子上下撸动着，刻意勾起指节按压刮过管身，揉捏着最为脆弱的输出管顶端，柔软的圆形金属极为敏感，这样强烈的刺激换来大黄蜂全身猛地一颤，将小脑袋埋在了擎天柱的颈窝里。  
第一次过载不期而至。

“Optimus……”

不知是有意无意，大黄蜂在内线咕哝了一声擎天柱的名字，还是旧时少年的音色，让领袖一向平静如水的内心漾起层层波澜。

“我为什么……”

小战士不安地挪动了一下底盘，在擎天柱的腿甲上留下一道黏腻的水痕。擎天柱温柔地托起大黄蜂的臀甲，小个子的两条大腿晃动间挤压到那片巴掌大的对接面板，更多的润滑液瞬时顺着挡板缝隙溢了出来。

领袖轻而易举地打开卡扣，修长的手指拨开已然湿漉漉的涡轮状保护叶片，径直向大黄蜂的接口内部探去。狭窄的甬道内随着异物的入侵而下意识地收缩，排挤出更多的淡紫色润滑液，这反而让擎天柱的指接更为轻易地深入接口，同时毫不犹豫地挤入第二根手指撑开拥促的软金属内壁。

不疾不徐地抽出一节手指，再深入，同时擎天柱不断按压着接口内的层层内置节点，促使接口更为湿润柔韧。很快大黄蜂就焦躁地扭动着腰向下径直坐去，主动让扩张的手指进入到更深的领域。

这一切有趣而迷人的反应都令擎天柱更强烈地意识到自己无比珍爱着他的小战士，他并不排斥撩拨这个小家伙——尽管现在分明是在趁人之危。虽然多少有些自责，但大黄蜂的每一下颤抖都会令他心动不已。在感情的面前，即使是被普神选中的独一无二的领袖也不过是个普通人。再次加快指间的抽插频率，羞人的水声和从大黄蜂发声器中传来的满足的嗡鸣声成为了安静的室内唯一的和弦小调。

半晌，擎天柱主动切断了他与大黄蜂之间的火种对接，火种治疗早已结束，继续链接对于他们来说已经没有意义了。擎天柱重新帮他的小战士整理好凌乱的胸甲，而后者只是迷迷糊糊的挂在他的身上，时不时来一个撒娇的蹭蹭，活像一只碳基小宠物犬。

“原谅我。”

领袖安抚地摸了摸大黄蜂的头，尽管他已经做了太多不该做的事。

当大黄蜂终于从火种链接带来的附加效果中清醒过来时，他意外地发现自己正攀附跨坐在领袖的身上，腰部下落的动作让他察觉身下的隐蔽部位不但门户大开，昏昏沉沉间他似乎正沉迷于某种自我满足方式。低头看去，腹甲上还沾着已经干涸的淡粉色对接液，属于谁不言而喻。

“Optimus，我不是有意！……”

这句话带着哭腔，伴随着音调极速坠落的沮丧嗡鸣。

他的机体僵直地跪在原地，慌慌张张松开抱着擎天柱的双臂。就在刚刚，他很肯定有一股液体顺着腿甲内侧缓慢地流了下来。如果那不是从他伤口里流出的能量液，那肯定是从接口内流出的难以启齿的液体。这么想着他纠结得浑身一紧，身下更是沾染得凌乱不堪。

四目相对，大黄蜂的光镜焦点不安地晃动着，他明白自己一定是因为潜在的爱慕和非分之想而做了出格举动，只是为什么擎天柱纵容了他，甚至还要配合？

而且丢脸的是，领袖注视着他的目光依旧沉静似水却又深邃到无法探知。他早知道自己承受不住这样的对视，身下那根今天随意发情的输出管更是不听话地又有了充能的迹象。他立即慌乱地捂住对接面板，不得不承认自己脑模块已然被对接的想法满满占据了。

气恼的小汽车人深深惧怕领袖会因为这些逾越的举动而责备自己，甚至脑内起自己被驱逐出基地的画面，这种糟糕的感觉仅次于被霸天虎突然围攻在回家的路上。

但奇怪的是擎天柱不但没有出言怪罪，反而以前所未有的强势一把捞过他的腰。

距离太近，大黄蜂发现自己的头正贴在擎天柱的胸口，他紧张的不敢动弹半分。

“Optimus？”

“……Bee，我需要你。”

正在大黄蜂面甲灼热着疑问自己能帮上什么忙时，他发觉自己的接口忽然被顶了开来。那是擎天柱的输出管。

大黄蜂他并没有愚蠢到需要亲眼看一看摸一摸才能确认的地步，领袖与他之间的体型差距同样分明地体现在了输出设备上，超出接口基本负荷的输出管仅仅接触到了一个前端就已经让他瑟缩不已，同时也害羞到无法自处。他承认自己有些意外于领袖的直接，但也很是符合对方果断的性格。

等等，所以擎天柱和他有相同的想法？

无聊的自我质疑忽然烟消云散，世界简直一片光明。

“Optimus，我会努力的。”

他压下所有的胆怯和恐慌，内线中的声线尾音上扬，开心地嗡鸣着得几乎要跳起来抱住他心爱的领袖。还有什么比得到肯定更让人开心？

“放松，就像之前那样。”

谁也没有注意到这对话像极了上战场之前的嘱托，但很快大黄蜂就明白了为什么擎天柱要说出这句话，而他也的确很难从命。

能半趴在领袖的身上令小战士心驰神往，但如果他没有自告奋勇地主动压下腰胯来迎合输出管的进入的话，或许就不会让自己处于如此尴尬的境地。原本以为一切都会配合扩展接口一样简单，但输出管与手指的差距还是显而易见的。想到刚刚自己神志不清时紧抱着擎天柱做出的破格举动，大黄蜂又是一阵悔不当初。

“我想我可以的，Optimus，这并不难。”

小战士小心翼翼地扒着擎天柱的肩甲，勉力稳住底盘缓缓向下坐去，很快又因担心自己承受不来身下输出设备的尺寸而颓然地抬起腰。硬来的话没准自己的接口会被贯穿，这样可怕的想法让大黄蜂身形一滞。他承认他有一时片刻想到了退缩，但到底他不是那么容易放弃的人，不论是面对敌人还是面对领袖……

更重要的是他想让擎天柱知道，他能做的很好，不会令人失望。哪怕这是他从未接触过的。  
他将双腿分开到一个更大的角度，下定决心般般闭紧了光学镜，小脸皱成一团，但很快他就发现其实对接的过程并不如想象中艰难，如果对接设备在被普神设计出来时就已经考虑到了如何调整不同体型的机之间的差异的话——其实真的没那么痛。

对，不但不难受，而且当他的对接槽内的软金属壁接纳领袖的输出管时，大黄蜂第一次知道接口的内置节点被碾压竟然会产生如此难以言喻的快感。

这感觉就像在赛道上准备和其他小跑车一决胜负，倒计时响起时从火种深处迸发而出的隐隐的冲动。

初步掌握了要领的小战士开始自行把握起节奏，专心致志地摇摆起腰部感受拆卸的最初魅力，他仍谨慎地控制住自己起落的幅度，从缓慢地对接磨合中一点点榨取隐秘的感官刺激。当他感受到擎天柱的机体也在因为他的动作而一点点绷紧时，就加快了身体韵律的频率，更为卖力地想要讨好领袖。

扶在他腰间的属于擎天柱的手，还有轻柔地抚摸他的肩膀和脖颈的动作，都让初尝人事的大黄蜂像极了渴望夸奖的小孩子，头上的小角欢快地来回摆动着，昭示主人的内心充满了快乐。

“Optimus……”他再次无意识地呢喃起领袖的名字。

终于当兴奋的情绪累积到一个小小的顶点时，已经有了些许混沌的意识让他彻底放松了腰身，就这么毫无防备地径直在领袖完全充能的输出管上坐了下去。

撕裂般的痛楚难以分辨接口遭受冲击的真伪，然而连尚未充分舒展的对接槽也被一次性冲撞开来时，敏感节点一路被强制激活，湍涌而来的混杂着大量快感与疼痛的感官刺激直抵他的神经线路中枢，光镜周围瞬间泛起一层水雾。进入的实在太多了，他想，这根本承受不来，简直和上刑毫无二致，也许从一开始就不该尝试。

只是不知为什么此时他居然还能骂自己一句：谁说不疼的？简直要疼得昏过去了。

“交给我。”领袖低沉的嗓音对于缓解痛感卓然有效，不过大黄蜂有点不明白这样的状况要怎样交给对方来处理。

“……什么？”

正当小战士犹豫着要不要自己挣扎一下从现在的窘困之中脱身——最多也就是挪动臀甲——不过腰部的无力感让他沮丧不已，而且每动一下都会感受到那根凶器般的输出管仿佛要劈开自己的身体，对接槽由于不当的自卫意识而绞紧了内壁。

“唔，放松点，小家伙。不要乱动。”领袖显然在压抑着自己的情绪，大黄蜂听得出来，便不再敢乱动半分，只是小心地扒住对方的肩甲，视线不安地在擎天柱的面甲和自己的下身之间来回逡巡。

紧接着他被领袖牢牢地抱在怀里，就这样维持着对接的状态被安置着躺到了病床上。

大黄蜂承认当领袖将输出管撤出大半的时候他有些沮丧，他差点以为今天的幸运已经走到了尾声，擎天柱没准已经对此感到了厌烦。并且他相信这一切的想法都写在了自己的脸上。但很快接口内的冲撞让他再无暇去整理自己的小心思。

主动权的交替让一切都变得更为顺遂了起来。

有时候擎天柱不得不承认，大黄蜂在他的下属中一向是最乐于服从的。顺从和忍耐是小战士可贵而可爱的品质之一，这在战场上发挥了极大的作用。毫不犹豫的信任和极高的指令领悟力让大黄蜂成为了他的左膀右臂，不论是什么样的任务，只要在大黄蜂的能力范围内都可以安心地托付。

就连在充电床上也不例外。

他并没有将这场意外的对接视为是一场私人性质的安抚或是奖励——那种借口太为乏味。因为这是一次再单纯不过的情感宣泄。

小战士蔚蓝的光镜就这么直直地注视着他，一些溢出的清洗液还挂在眼眶周围，显得可怜巴巴，同时又像是在等待着他的命令。擎天柱无法在这样的目光中还保持自己的冷静，他知道彼此都很享受这正在发生的一切，那么最好的方式就是满足他的小伴侣。

擎天柱握住大黄蜂的大腿装甲内侧向上推去，挺动腰部将输出管再次送入接口。小战士喉间的嗡鸣声因为刚刚的那次冲撞而倏然提高了音调，光镜骤然明亮得犹如星辰。他仔细地碾过大黄蜂的每一寸对接槽内壁，欣赏着接口周围的光圈伴随主人的情绪变化而倏然明暗，输出管上的传感节点在润滑油的作用下充分感知着接口内的每一点温度和挤压。模仿活塞运动的节奏下，对接持续产生着大量的快感，他不断地抽送再顶入，沉迷于和小家伙融为一体的全部过程。

原本还敢看着擎天柱的大黄蜂，在发现这一切和刚刚自己主动时完全天差地别时，彻底羞怯地用胳膊挡住了自己的光镜。这样的姿势不会过分深入到痛苦的程度，让他更能偷偷恣意享受着领袖的体贴，有意无意地摆动起腰臀配合。如果能让擎天柱感到快乐，那简直比让自己快乐更幸福上千万倍。

正傻傻挤出笑脸的大黄蜂下一秒差点在内线尖叫出声，前挡板被敲了一下就下意识地收起，而后他精神十足的小管子被领袖用一根手指勾了出来，隐蔽的冲动不但彻底暴露，更是被肆意揉捏抚慰。

“不要这样，Optimus，求求你。”

他哪里承受得了这样的撩拨，无论如何恳求领袖都无法从令他难以自持的快感中挣脱出来。就在这时次级油箱的垫片也被不合时宜地顶起，大黄蜂尖锐地嗡鸣着猛地挺直了身体，过载让光镜前浮现出点点电磁干扰的细线，浑身彻底瘫软。

挣扎着驱使自己的肩部轴承，大黄蜂发现自己无法好好控制手臂，晃晃悠悠地挥舞了两下小小的手掌，但很快擎天柱心领神会般地回握住了他的手，十指相扣，而后终于释放在了他的体内。

领袖俯下身来，大黄蜂不知道他要做什么，疲累的感觉让他差点要宕机，至少已经没有什么精力去思考。他听到小小的齿轮运作声，是擎天柱难得的收起了面罩。正在他惊讶之际，一个吻落在了自己的颈侧——那里已经没有原本的发声器，只留下一个永远不会愈合的伤口。

一个绵长的吻。

大黄蜂压低了喉间的嗡鸣，但是掩饰不住回忆带来的伤感。老实说他现在真的很怀念自己的声音，从未像现在一样想要真真正正地开口说话。

“我只是一个平凡的战士，”他调整了一下自己的置换频率，将对接过后残余的机体冲动压抑到几乎消失不见。这时候需要冷静，平静以及真诚。

做你自己。大黄蜂暗暗对自己说。

“我不够高大，也并不强大。我没有能力扭转战局，也没有口才说服敌人。我和我的同伴们，在选择加入反抗军的那一刻就明白，随时有可能看不到第二天主恒星升起的模样。但之所以我明知做不到却还是选择放手一搏和命运抗争，是因为你。”

“你是我的希望，是全体汽车人和塞伯坦的希望。你的存在让我们相信自由与和平并非遥不可及。所以，如果我还能开口，我一定要说一句话给你听……Optimus，我很后悔为什么没早一点告诉你，但至少现在还不晚。”

“我愿以火种起誓，永远跟随你。”

“如果换做人类的语言结构，那便是……我爱你。”

大黄蜂顿了顿，打开自己的身上的收音机，将很早之间不知道从哪段电影音轨中截取的音频播放了出来。那是一个人类男孩子的声音，像极了他原本的音色，代替已经失去的声音，重复了一遍那句话。

“我爱你。”

他们握紧了彼此的手。

“我知道。”

 

End.


End file.
